Sapphires Of The Serpent
by seaweedqueen
Summary: [DMHG, BZGW] He was the boy who lived. Everyone loved him. Nothing and no one would stop him. But when she changes, these things will change with the help of two young wizards and witch. May the power of the dark arise with the sapphires of the serpent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there,**

**i had a random, spontaneous idea for a story and so i went for it. mind you, this is not as happy and joyful as my others. please take the time to read it and then perhaps review. **

* * *

Soft firelight flickered in the darkness that shrouded the cold room. The flames that licked the roof of the hearth were her only source of warmth and light. The soft scratching of a quill against parchment was the only sound that accompanied her soft sniffles.

Her parents had gone. She wasn't quite sure where but they had left her one note that simply told her that they were never to return and she was never to contact them again. It had broken her heart. Her boyfriend, who was also her best friend, had become violent at the end of their last term. Her stomach still showed a few bruises from the punches he had thrown her. Her cheek was still slightly swollen from his forceful backhands. Their mutual best friend has sat and watched. He may have winced at every blow but hadn't done anything in his power to stop.

She had reported the boy to the Headmaster, not to mention the teachers who had been present at the time. They had all just listened to her sad story before claiming to punish him. She snorted in anger at the memory. His punishment had been mere points from their house. It never bothered him anyway. He was the boy-who-lived. Everyone loved him. Nothing and no one would stop him.

She only really had one person left. Her closest friend and confident, Ginevra Weasley; the youngest and brightest of the Weasley clan. The vivacious, strong now-blonde girl had always stayed by her side, never straying from their friendship.

The girl bent her head in self-pity, her black curls falling like a curtain to hide her face and bright sapphire hues from the world. Her skin was quite pale, contrasting to her locks. The bitter cold of the air that was blowing in from the open window had painted her cheeks a rosy pink tone giving her quite a pretty appearance.

It had been quite a shock for her when she had awoken with such a change in looks. The night before her sixteenth birthday she had gone to bed with brunette, frizzy hair and chocolate coloured eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had never had any curves.

But the next morning she had awoken to quite a shock. Her hair was suddenly as dark as a raven and her eyes shone like two sapphires under the rays of the sun. Her skin had paled considerably and she was curved in just the right spots. She had gone for a walk to sort out her thoughts, seeing as she had no one to ask and had been approached by a middle-aged man from a modelling agency, who had offered her a job.

Nevertheless she had been shocked and had politely declined the offer before racing home. Her next reaction was to write to her closest friend, Ginny, making sure to prevent her from informing anyone.

Sighing softly, she put down her quill and parchment and made to prepare herself for a restless nights sleep. But before she could do anything, a soft call came from the window. There, perched on the sill, was the most beautiful owl she had seen. Its feathers were a mix of gold and white and its eyes were a piercing emerald colour. _Even more green than Potters._ She thought, spite running through her thoughts.

The owl fluttered to her shoulder, allowing her to remove the letter that was tied around its golden legs. After she had removed it, the bird flew to the railings of the girl's bed and perched itself regally. With a quivering hand, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. There was no one who would possibly write to her apart from Ginny and there was no possibility of Ginny owning such a prestigious bird. Her eyes quickly read through the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You may be wondering a lot of things in your life at the moment. Perhaps you were wanting to know the location of the Grangers and why they left. Or maybe you want to find out about your change in appearance._

Hermione paused. How did this anonymous person know so much about her? Were they the reason for all the changed in her life?

_My dear girl, Darien and I have finally found the courage to confide to you one of our deepest secrets. The truth, my dear, is that we are your parents._

Hermione gasped with shock. What were they saying? Weren't the Grangers her parents?

_I know that this has probably brought up many more problems in your mind so let me begin from the start. Not even seventeen years ago, your father and I were told that I was finally pregnant. But the greater news was that I was to bear twins; one a boy and the other a girl, you. This we kept a secret. We told no one about the wonder that we were to have two children._

_But not too long afterwards, a Prophecy was made by a Sybil Trelawney. It was prophesised that my children would have great powers, the girl more than the boy. But my father was a cruel man and one thing he hated was the concept of a woman being stronger than a male._

_He vowed to himself that if I bore a boy and girl, that the girl would not survive more than a fortnight. Of course, this was not told to us but a close friend, Lucius Malfoy, overheard this vow._

Hermione stared at the paper in horror. Her real parents were close friends with Malfoy Senior! Surely, this would mean that they…they followed Voldemort.

_Lucius told us of this, as well as informing the Dark Lord._

Hermione snorted with disgust. Well there it was. They **were** in league with Voldemort.

_Both Tom Riddle and us, your parents, decided that the safest option was to give you to a Muggle couple and wait until your sixteenth birthday until revealing. My father was lethally ill and it was medically told that he would not live more than fifteen years. And so we went along with our option._

_But before giving you, we placed not only a glamour charm as to conceal your identity but also a protection charm, if my father did stumble upon you. But now, my love, my father has gratefully passed into the fiery pits of consequences for his horrendous life._

_The Grangers, being afraid of revealing to you these secrets, fled but not before informing us. My love, we would most definitely have come for you earlier but the Grangers failed to provide us with information on your whereabouts._

_So now, my dearest Hermione, I ask of you to join your father, brother and I so that we may be a family again. I can only tell you of how much I have yearned for you to be with us and I can only dream of the day that you arrive._

_If you agree to come and be united with us, as we so hope, please reply on this same letter. The ink will sink into the parchment and onto one that we are keeping by our side until we have a reply._

_If you do agree, we shall await your presence at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow for lunch. We shall meet you at twelve noon, my dear._

_Forever awaiting your return,_

_Darien and Selene Zambini._

_PS. Reine, the wondrous owl, is now yours._

The midnight-haired girl closed her eyes and sat down tentatively on her bed. It had been a dream of hers to find a family that wanted her and cared for her. But the Zambinis? They were strong followers of Voldemort, perhaps closely behind the Malfoys.

Opening her eyes gently, she let the stronger side of her mind have its way. Reaching for her quill and holding the parchment firmly in her hand she wrote a definite 'I'll be there.'

Pulling out her other parchment she continued her letter where she had left off from. But she made sure to exclude the information about her family. Ginny would find out with time. It was her secret for now and hers only.

"Selene! Come to bed, dear. You've been waiting beside that parchment for a long time now." The woman's head shot up, her violet eyes shining with hurt.

"How could you, Darien? Don't you care what our Hermione has to say?" She spat in an equally hurt tone, her jet-black hair draped over her shoulder.

Her sapphire-eyed husband sighed with regret. "No, no. That's not what I meant. She doesn't live all that close to us and with the shocking fog, it would take Reine a while to reach her. We don't know when she'll reply. Hermione may want some time to think about this. You mu-"

But his next sentence was abruptly cut off by an excited squeal emitted but the elegant woman. "She wrote back! Oh get Blaise!" She exclaimed again, her eyes now glistening with unshed tears, the last part of her sentence directed to the small house-elf that was waiting for that one instruction.

With two pops, the elf had gone and returned with a disgruntled boy in tow. "What could you want, mother? I had just fallen asleep!" He muttered irritated, rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh my apologise Blaise but she wrote back!"

His head shot up, eyes filled with shock. "G-granger...I mean…H-Her-Hermione wrote back! What did she say?" His voice filled with anticipation. The woman leapt to her feet, wrapping her arms around her son. "She'll be there!"

Blaise smiled gleefully. "I was so certain that including your closeness to the Dark Lord would push her away but this is wonderful!" The woman nodded softly, pulling away from her son.

"You wont be alone any longer. I know you've always had Draco with you but imagine, Blaise." She dropped her voice to a whisper, adding excitement to the boy. "You'll have a sister. Your own flesh and blood. A **relative** your age. Won't it be wonderful?"

Blaise could only smile as his father hugged his mother from behind. "Its wonderful, love." Darien whispered in her ear but loud enough for the both of them to hear.

"Alright. We'll be meeting her, and all her luggage, at around noon. We **must** look our best and hope she does too but that won't matter. Everyone to bed. We can't be falling asleep on her now, can we?"

Sunlight crept through a small tear in the tattered, old windows of the chilly room in the small Wizarding inn that Tom had been so kind as to let her reside in for the summer. Grumbling incoherently, she slipped out of the bed causing goose-bumps to spring up all over her skin due to the sudden loss of warmth.

She slowly shuffled to the old bathroom that she had been using for the past while. After scrubbing her body with a Berry shower gel and washing her hair, she changed into old track pants and a loose jumper. Gathering her few possessions, she packed them all into one relatively-small sized trunk, leaving on her bed the clothes she planned to wear.

Uttering a repelling charm, the water that had soaked her locks drained to the floor and down the drain leaving her hair dry and in soft waves. Applying a layer of foundation and then a small amount of blush, she sighed to her reflection anxiously anticipating the day ahead of her. A small line of eyeliner brought out her eyes more than they already were and a scarce amount of lip gloss made her lips seem more full than before.

It was only a quarter of an hour later she was ready. Standing in front of the large mirror, she smoothened down her clothes; a black salsa-skirt that fell to just above her knees and a royal blue midriff shirt with which she wore a simple pair of black flip-flops. She had added on a pair of medium sized silver hoop earrings in her first hole, silver studs in her second, a tiny diamond-embedded silver stud in her nose piercing and a sapphire-encrusted silver belly-button ring.

Grinning for the first time in a while at her reflection, she shrunk her trunk and put it securely in the pocket of her plain black robes before quickly leaving the room.

She had been patiently seated in the Three Broomsticks for quite a while before becoming slightly impatient. It was exactly noon and they were no where to be seen. She couldn't really expect them to be there on the dot, it was such a slim chance. But she was understandably anxious about the reunion that was to occur any moment now.

"Hermione?" A soft, hopeful voice came from behind her. She spun in her seat to see three aristocratic people staring at her in a mix of glee and shock.

The woman was breathtaking. Her hair was as dark as night and fell to her waist in very tender curls. Her violet eyes were glistening with the tears that were held in them. Her face was very delicate, just like Hermione's, her every feature fitting together perfectly.

The man was a tall, hard faced man. His features were very well defined, that to a man who was well-equipped knowledgably in all aspects. His dark auburn hair was almost brown and fell in soft yet messy waves. His eyes were definitely Hermione's, their unique sapphire quality radiating with happiness.

The boy that stood beside his mother was most certainly the offspring of the two. His jet-black hair, retained from his mother, fell messily to cover his cobalt eyes which glistened with a mixture of apprehension and exhilaration. His features were definitely from his father, his jaw firmly set. All three were smiling at her gleefully.

"Father, Mother." Hermione whispered softly before jumping from her seat and wrapping her arms around the woman that had been looking at her so lovingly. Tears fell from their eyes, dampening their shoulders but neither took notice.

Finally pulling away, she moved to embrace her father. Whispering softly in her ear, he said, "Welcome back, my Hermione. Welcome home." A small smile appeared on her face as she pulled away and faced the boy who she had grown to hate yet those feelings had disappeared.

"You don't know how pleased I am…Hermione." He said softly before embracing her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she held the brother that she had always wanted. Pulling away, they seated themselves at the table which had been previously occupied by Hermione only.

Ordering a drink for each of themselves, they raised their mugs in a toast. "To years of happiness and togetherness. May we be forever." Darien toasted. Hermione smiled softly before repeating softly the words that she had wanted to hear for a while.

"May we be forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry about the delay but my computer has been taken away so im doing this from a cd with the chapters i've already done. i get my comp back WHEN SCHOOL STARTS! ' its frustrating but im living. anyways enjoy..

* * *

Ginevra Weasley sighed angrily as her mother and sister-in-law, Fleur, rambled on about the greatness of the boy-who-lived and his lanky sidekick. Contrary to popular belief, Ginny had gotten over the also-lanky dark-haired 'saviour' and was far from the girls who twittered over the boy like, as she always said, 'mind-less, blind, daft twits'. The rest of the Weasley clan, however, seemed to worship the ground trodden on by the seventeen year old, hanging off his every word.**

"Yes well Harry and Ron will be returning from their meeting with the Headmaster soon." She could hear her mum exclaim loudly, thought Fleur's words were too inaudible. "Those boys are marvellous. Ever after that amazing and close escape at that appalling house, they've gotten so much stronger and courageous. I'm just so proud of them!"

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. Nobody seemed to realise that it wasn't always Harry and Ron that did everything. "Don't be absurd dear! How could Hermione have done anything? She's just so weak and pathetic, no offence to her or anything. But really, the only thing she is good for is finding out the spells." Well that just proved that.

With a loud shout of frustration, she jumped out of her seat to retreat to her room yet again when the front door flew open and two tall, skinny boys strode in pompously. "Heya babe." Her brother's closest friend greeted with a wink. "Where d'you think you're going, eh? I've barely seen your gorgeous face these holidays. How about you and me spend some…time…together?"

Ginny looked at the boy in disgust. "The day that I will come **near** you Potter will be on your last forsaken day on this wretched planet. And even then, it would be for appearances. You are a conceited prat." She snarled before bounding up the stairs and slamming her door shut behind her.

She flopped unlady-like on her bed and stared angrily at her ceiling. She had never forgiven either her brother or her one time boyfriend for the way that they had treated her closest friend. She had taken to muttering darkly when a sharp rap came to her window. With a casual flick of her wand, the window flew open, allowing a regally beautiful owl to fly in and perch itself at the end of her bed.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I am so sorry for the lack of letters. You have been so persistent with them and yet I haven't been able to find the time to send them to you._

_I am hardly jealous of your vacation with the stupid egotist and his airhead sidekick and I've realised that its unfair for you to have such a bad vacation while I am actually enjoying myself. Allow me to explain._

_I was halfway through a reply to your letter about Potter's trip to meet Brown and the Patils but I decided to sleep and finish the next day. But an owl came to me. It's awfully hard to explain so the letter that I received is inside the envelope. I advise you to read it now and then this letter will continue on from that._

_Alright then, well I've now settled into my new family and despite my previous disgust at Voldemort, I have actually met him a few times. and let me assure you, the Dark Lord is nothing as we had been taught to believe._

_It is my duty in the Zambini family to join the Dark League. I hope, though if you do not support my decision, that you will still continue to be my friend. It would be great if you could come and visit. Mother and Father say that you can come over whenever you want but to just tell us and you are welcome to stay until school resumes. Write back with Reine, my owl._

_Yours always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I want you to know that you'll always be my closest friend._

Ginny stared in shock at the two papers that lay before her. Hermione was a Zambini and looking to join the Death Eaters? The auburn-haired girl shook her head gently at the last few lines. How could she ever give up on Hermione? She always trusted the older girl's decisions and usually agreed with the decisions.

Grinning widely, she raced down the stairs. "Mum, I'm going to stay with Hermione."

* * *

Hermione smiled proudly as she read Ginny's reply. "Mother! Father! Ginny will be coming to visit. She isn't accustomed to families who follow the Dark Lord so if it pleases you; please lay low on it all."

Darien let out a regal bark of laughter. "If it pleases us? Hermione dear, as long as your happiness is ensured, it pleases us. Now run along and get ready for your visitor. She can stay in the room beside yours."

Hermione nodded in acceptance and made her way up the stairs. After a week of life as a Zambini, she had already met Voldemort twice and the Malfoy family a few times. All four had readily accepted her, the Dark Lord being ecstatic at her hatred for the Light Side. Lucius had of course been glad to have what he had called 'such talent'. Narcissa was a sweet woman who looked at the girl as the daughter she had never had.

Draco, on the other hand, had been quite apprehensive at the sudden change of the young lady but a few talks with Blaise had made him see the truth.

Hermione groaned as Blaise came dancing down the corridor, her music player headphones blasting into his ears. "Blaise!" She yelled repeatedly before ripping the music player from his hands. "Blaise, put some clothes on! As good-looking as you think you are, I don't appreciate seeing my brother in his boxers only. And Ginny will be here any moment now!"

Blaise grinned. "Really now, dear sister? Well I'm sure that she won't mind as much as you do." He grinned mischievously as she let out a moan of disgust. "Well you may want to change out of pyjamas. Though Ginny may not mind, Draco will. He'll be arriving in an hour."

With an exchange of playful glares, they went their own ways and prepared for their two guests.

* * *

"Wow…"

Ginny stood at the front of the Zambini Manor, staring in awe. She had, of course, Apparated and was now standing inside the gates of the manor. There was a long, winding driveway from where she stood to a large building in the distance. The lawn and hedges on either side were maintained amazingly, all in perfect order. A fountain stood in the middle of the driveway, the path splitting to either side of it. The fountain was of a large flock of ravens, standing in a circle. Water spurted from their beaks to fall and meet in the middle of the fountain.

The manor itself was amazing. It was made out of a dark, grey stone and stood at three storeys high. The front doors were black oak with silver doorknockers shaped as ravens, the eyes glistening with green emeralds. Black curtains at the windows billowed in the soft wind.

Slowly she made her way to the door and knocked timidly. The door sprung open immediately to reveal a noble pair of people.

A raven-haired woman and almost brunette man stood together, their expensive clothing matching, eyes shining with welcome. "Ah you must be Ginny!" The woman exclaimed as the man quickly took her bags. "Hermione's been talking about you non-stop, about how you are such a great friend to her. I'm delighted to finally meet you."

Ginny smiled nervously. These people were Death Eaters, and though she didn't support the Light Side anymore, she was once a sworn enemy of the Death Eaters. "Ginny!" An excited squeal came from the top of the staircase ahead of her.

She looked up and was amazed at what she saw. Her once-average friend was stunning. Her long black tresses fell to the mid of her back in faint waves as her eyes sparkled with excitement like the sapphires they resembled. Her figure was now slim yet curvaceous, and athletically toned. She wore a simple pair of black silk shorts and a white tank top yet looked brilliant.

With a delighted shriek, she rushed to her friend and embraced her warmly. "You have an **amazing** house, Mia! I love it! And you look great!" Hermione grinned at her friend.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that you're here. A week with Blaise and Draco is very frustrating."

Ginny smiled. "Tell me about it. I live with six incessant boys. I think that I'd know. And tr-wait…did you just say Draco…as in Malfoy?" She questioned, a sly grin forming on her face.

Hermione blushed ever so slightly before nodding. "Yeah, Blaise and him are the closest of friends, sort of like you and me. He's been over a lot lately. It was hilarious to see his reaction when he realised who I was. He started stuttering, especially when his father bowed down to me and his mother hugged me. He just stood staring in shock."

Laughing uproariously, they picked up Ginny's bags and began to take them to the room. "Let me help." They quickly spun around to see the tall raven-haired boy waiting and smirking. Ginny blushed deeply as he picked up her things and strutted past them.

"Oh Hermione! You have the **cutest** brother! I mean…just look at him!" Hermione looked between the two in disgust. "I mean I understand that he's your brother and everything but in my eyes, he is to **die** for!"

Giggling at her stupidity, Hermione pulled Ginny through the corridors. "Now this could be interesting; my brother and best friend. It really could work out if you think about it. We'd be sisters-in-law."

* * *

Dinner a few weeks later was a quiet affair. Darien and Selene were at either end of the shortened table. Hermione and Ginny sat on one side with Draco and Blaise on the other.

"Don't look now," Ginny whispered, leaning over. "But Draco's staring at you quite intently." As if on instinct, Hermione's head flew up to meet Draco's eyes. The blonde boy sent a flirtatious wink at her before resuming eating.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! I swear, you two would be so adorably cute. I mean, the hot bad boy with the good-girl gone bad. Wow!" She said in a mock-girly voice. "Ew. I just sounded like Lavender."

Hermione laughed at the nonsense that escaped her friend's mouth. "Oh honestly Gin. Grow up. You are full of nonsense. But you did sound like that banshee-woman!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. "Well you know, Hermione, the little Weasley is right. You and I would be a smashing couple." Hermione raised an eyebrow in question as her mother exclaimed with joy.

"Oh **yes**! That is absolutely wonderful! See Hermione? You already have handsome boys after you!" Hermione blushed incredibly, sinking low into her seat as Blaise and Ginny both laughed uproariously.

"Mum…" she whined. "Be **quiet**! You're embarrassing me!"

The rest of dinner seemed to fly by with light chatter and the chinking of cutlery upon the fine chinaware. The room fell into complete silence as Darien stood up to address the room.

Coughing to clear his throat, he began. "I'd like to firstly thank both Ginevra and Draco for joining us and thank the elves for this dinner." He added making a pointed glance at his beaming daughter. "But we have a few matters at hand."

"Lucius and myself have been meeting with the Dark Lord regularly this week and He himself has expressed his keen interest in the induction of Draco, Blaise and Hermione as soon as possible, meaning before you all return to school for your final year. In the case of Ginevra, he is willing that you become inducted. But you being a grade below these three worries him. Having my position on the School Board to his advantage, I shall bring up your excellent grades and your age to the rest of the Board as you are old enough to become a seventh year."

"The keen interest that all four of you have shown in the Dark Arts has pleased him exceptionally and he wishes for the induction ceremony to occur next week. He understands that you, Ginny, may be a bit uncertain at this time but he stresses that if you do not join now then you will have to wait quite a while. It is up to you."

All attention turned to Ginny, who shifted in her seat confidently. "No need, sir. I will be pleased to join the ranks in a week's time."

A loud pop resounded around the room as more joined them in the room. A gasp followed as a man stood before them, a dark cloak shrouding his face, Lucius and Narcissa on either side of them.

"My Lord." They whispered, standing and bowing low to him.

"Stand up, friends." He ordered. "Seat yourselves." He paused as they seated themselves, conjuring two more seats for the Malfoys. "All nine of you here in this room are to be my most valued amongst the Death Eaters. Lucius and Darien both have prominent roles in the Ministry and have always been faithful. Narcissa and Selene, you both have been useful in aiding your husbands and providing three fine Death Eaters. Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Ginevra, all four of you will prove to be handy. You will be my associates inside Hogwarts, all four of you being trusted by that fool of a Headmaster. Together may we rise. The induction will occur with just the nine of you at midnight on the night of the 13th. Until then."

With another pop, he was gone.

* * *

**Okay I am seriously sorry for this excuse of a chapter. I really suck at the moment. It is pretty rushed and I just need to get into it again. I promise that I'll try to make it SO much better next time. I know what I'll be doing after they're in school but right now, I'm a bit lost. Well thank you to;**

**BA de Danone, AngelXOfXTheXNight, Prancergirl002, Pop-tarts, The Gryffindor Drummer, Dracos-naughty-lil-girl, Claidi Shoru**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny sat still on the bed that had been assigned to her. The rest of the household were busily preparing for the induction to the Death Eater ranks. She was sure that this was what she wanted. She had seen a great deal of both sides.

The Light came off as kind hearted people wanting to do the best. To her they seemed like a lousy lot, all wanting self-pride and following one of the most egotistical brats that she had ever met. The Dark Side were always seen by others to be cold, uncaring villains who wanted their pride and hated all others. But in all reality, to her they were a fun-loving lot that merely believed in 'racial' purity. They were gentle and most certainly did not follow a mere boy who had been chosen by chance but a strong willed, determined mastermind.

It was simple what she would choose but her family's reaction worried her. No doubt, Herione and her wouldn't go to them and say outright that they were a part of the Dark League but if they were to find out, by chance, by say Molly, would she betray her pride and joy, her only daughter? It was a question that could only be answered if the situation was to occur but the questions plagued the young girl.

"Ginevra! We are to be off in an hour. You are to look your best! That goes for you other three too!" Selene's voice rang out through the manor. As if on queue, Hermione dashed into the room.

"Oh Ginny, there is nothing to worry about. We shall **not **allow any of them to find out. And do you really think they would believe us? They'd brush it off as if it were a mere phase. Now come on, Mother bought us our dress robes. They're absolutely stunning and that's coming from me!"

With that, Hermione dragged Ginny into the adjoining dressing room. The petite girl couldn't help but gasp in surprise. "Hermione, they're gorgeous!"

Three quarters of an hour later, they were finally ready. Hermione stood in front of the mirror and grinned. It was true that their robes were plain black but the exquisite clothes were made of silk and was donned with soft black fur. Their hair was pulled back in an elegant twist and their lips held a subtle pink tone.

"Hermione! Ginevra! We **must **go now!" They quickly slipping on their black flats and ran down the stairs to the hallway of the house. They smiled softly as the two boys, who wore expensive black robes, their white shirt collars peeking out at the top. They all grasped the Port-Key and spun into a different world.

"Are my children ready?" A strong voice boomed across the hall that they had stumbled into. The six heads shot up and bowed back down. "Good evening, My Lord." They said in a united murmur.

"Rise my followers. Children, you must stay behind. The induction shall begin soon. You shall listen to my instructions after the doors open." With that he disappeared, the Malfoy and Zambini Seniors vanishing with him, leaving four nervous seventh years behind.

The doors suddenly burst open as had been told. A smoky mist seemed to flood their sight, all other colour and image gone. "Enter to your future, my faithful." Nervously and still blindly, they inched forward feeling their way forward with the tips of their shoes.

Both Hermione and Ginny had to suppress a scream with all their might as the floor seemed to suddenly vanish from underneath them and the mist evaporated, leaving a spinning room in their sights. The spinning stopped as a sick feeling erupted in their stomachs. "Enter, followers." The command rang out in a clear rich voice. Black wisps seemed to race around them as one by one, Death Eaters appeared, "Dearly beloved, you are to witness the dawn of a new force, as we gain power beyond all." The image and body of Lord Voldemort appeared a few metres in front of the four. In an instant, the whole room was bowing low to their master. A soft whisper rang through the crowd, "My Lord."

A soft pleased smile flickered on his face as he observed the four young that were to be inducted. Finally the prophecy he had lived to fulfil was going to come true. "Rise and be silent." In an eerie silence, the occupants of the room obeyed. "As I have said, blessed followers, we are to gain in our ranks a power that will prove to bring us to a sweet victory. Four young have readily accepted an offer of induction to our prestigious group. These four may seem unknown to some by sight but let me assure you when I say that they are all well-known amongst us all. At this early hour, we welcome to their induction the sons of our own, Draco Nicolò Malfoy and Blaise Darien Zambini." A loud cheer burst momentarily through the crowd before they were silenced by the Dark Lord's hand. "And now for two young girls who may come as a surprise to most of you, Hermione Selene Zambini, formerly known as Hermione Annabelle Granger, and last but not least, Ginevra Marie Weasley." Gasps of shocked echoed the preceding one as Death Eater turned to Death Eater.

"But surely Master!" A brave yet quivering voice called out among the seniors.

"Silence Plato!" The Dark Lord's voice called out, ringing out commandingly. "You shall **not **question their loyalty! Misses Zambini and Weasley are quite trustful. They were unknowingly placed under my constant observation and I am aware of the harsh treatment of Miss Hermione that is a large factor of her hatred of Potter and his blind followers. Do **not **question my judgment, fool. With that out of the way, the induction may commence. Step forward my young."

Draco noticed a faint shiver in Hermione's body and smiled softly. She was a truly amazing girl, he reasoned. Most pureblooded girls weren't thick but with their immense vanity, they might as well be. Those who weren't as self conscious weren't smart enough or weren't pureblooded. Hermione was a living contradiction to his long-term theory on girls in general. Not only was she the smartest of their time, she had an undying passion for all that she did and was the most beautiful, yet considerate pureblooded girl he had ever heard of. But he realised, there wasn't enough time for musing at the moment.

Voldemort allowed a faint smile to grace his lips as he saw the absorbed gaze directed at Hermione from the direction of a certain Draco Malfoy. "Come now children. Place your left hands together in the middle of you all and repeat after me."

"Depths of Darkness,

Seas of Storm,

As young together,

We doth form.

Shrouded in Power,

Bound till Death,

Our fight will last,

Till the last breath.

Love for our Master,

Loyal to thee,

Faithful Death Eaters,

Forever will be."

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she thought back to the events of the morn of the thirteenth. It had in all honesty one of the most wonderful days of her life. The ceremony had ended shortly after they had recited the oath and Voldemort had ended with a final statement. Hermione had been filled with pride as he had ended, not uplifting himself but their cause.

'_It's not exactly that touches people. It's what I represent; the possibility that dreams from long ago may still come true even if they look lost forever.'_

The followers had gone insane at that. He still retained that fear and superiority that had always been associated with him but he had showed that he wasn't as egotistic as Potter was.

The infliction of the Dark Mark had hurt quite a bit, she had to admit, and every now and then it had pulsed painfully, but in all reality it was nothing to the rumours that had surrounded it. The spell had caused a burning sensation to ring throughout her body, her arm feeling as if it were on fire but that had been only for a mere few moments and then it had gone. The snake wove in and out of the skull in an almost beautiful manner, she thought. It was quite a wonderful experience for all four of them, a once in a lifetime chance that they had never regretted.

To add to the excitement of the induction, her father had been able to convince the School Board that Ginny was smart enough **and **old enough to become a seventh year, skipping her sixth year. She had supported him by adding that she would make sure to catch up with the help of Hermione.

With great remorse, she placed a strong concealment charm on her arm, the black mark ebbing away. They were going to Hogsmeade today and they most definitely couldn't risk being found out by any there. She grinned as Ginny re-entered the room. "I still can't get over your new look, Gin." She commented.

Ginny grinned, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks, Mya. We should leave now. Come on." And with that, they left their room to their first venture to Hogsmeade since their new loyalties.

The fact that the area was far from crowded caused a mixture of satisfaction and frustration in him. The lack of shoppers so close to the start of school meant only one thing. They were afraid. Civilian wizards were afraid of the power and supposed wrath of the great Tom Marvolo Riddle. But the crowd would have also given them a reason to be seen in the same area as each other. No one apart from themselves knew that they were close to each other but that was only a minor problem.

Blaise glanced over at his sister's closest friend. She was a true beauty, and very intelligent for a Weasley. She interested him to all the corners of his mind. He would certainly try to get to know her better. "Oi Blaise. Flying Fine is open!" Draco called, indicating to the new yet established Quidditch store.

Blaise grinned and raced in, eliciting a groan from both Hermione and Ginny who were far more concerned with getting their school supplies.

Harry smirked as he saw the group of girls that were giggling at him through the café window. "See that Ron?" He asked, cockily. "That, my friend, is the sign of supreme popularity, not to mention dashing looks. They cannot help but keep their eyes on me."

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry's constant bragging could get tiring but it was all reasonable he guessed. "They're staring at your stupidity" He muttered under his breath.

Harry stopped and stared at him. "What'd you say?" He asked, a daring look on his face. The 'nothing' he got as an answer seemed to satisfy him as he resumed strutting down the paved road. There weren't many people out and about at the moment. The continuous attacks by the Dark Side had ceased since their last loss but the ongoing threat of uncertainty hadn't left with it.

The duo whopped with glee when they saw the word 'open' racing around the front of the Quidditch store. With a pleased glance at each other, they raced into the store.

"Ugh. Look what the damned cat dragged in." Harry whispered, indicating to the counter. Ron groaned as he saw a certain blonde and his raven haired friend at the counter, chatting with the clerk. "Leave them, Harry." He reasoned. "Or we're not going to get anything worthwhile from here."

But Harry's attention was already diverted somewhere else. Two girls were perched on the edge of one of the desks, one leg over the other. Their robes had been pulled on hastily, their legs visible. Both wore high black boots that had stiletto heels. His eyes travelled up to their faces. The girl on the left had raven hair that fell to the small of her back in small waves. Her face had delicately, pleasant features, her sapphire eyes shining brightly. The other girl was clearly younger. She had dark black curls and a pair of stunning emerald green eyes. The only thing that presented a problem to Ron was that she bore a stunning resemblance to his only sister.

He was brought out of his stare by Harry's once again cocky voice. "Hello there ladies. Care to join us for some…lunch?" He asked, suggestively. The girls merely broke into strong laughter as the two boys at the counter finished their purchases and joined in the merry laughter.

Harry spun, glaring heavily at them. "Malfoy. Zambini." HE said, acknowledging them.

"Potter." Harry was taken by surprise when three voices answered him. The two girls hopped off the desk and walked over to him and Ron. The older girl smiled innocently. "Surely I didn't forget to mention that I'm a Zambini, did I?" She asked, a familiar touch to her voice.

Blaise Zambini sauntered forward, mirth ringing in his eyes. "Mother will be expecting us, Hermione, and we haven't gotten our school supplies. Ginny, Drake? We'd better be off." He stated, pushing the doors open.

"G-Ginny? Mi-Mione?" Harry stuttered, his 'cool' demeanour slipping away from him.

"Guilty." They both stated, gleefully, before leaving the two boys behind in shock.

Hermione and Ginny sat comfortably in the compartment that they had to themselves. "You think they're scared of us?" Hermione questioned, noticing the alarmed glances of the passing students who scurried by.

Ginny grinned. "Damn right they are!" Hermione laughed appreciatively, watching as Draco and Blaise sauntered past, sending the girls furtive smiles.

"You know, Ginny, I can't explain how grateful I am that you've stuck by me. I mean, if I had told anybody else they would've flipped. And you even went against your family and brother for me to begin with. You've been a great friend."

Ginny smiled softly. "Hermione, you don't need to worry. And besides, the Dark Side is so-"

"What's the Dark Side?" The girls twisted in their seats to see Harry and Ron lugging their trunks in.

"Um. They're seriously, er, overrated." Harry grinned and muttered his agreement. Hermione sent a grin to Ginny who smirked back, rubbing her arm lightly as the pain throbbed yet again.

Harry and Ron pushed their bags into the overhead compartments and sat back down, glancing at each of the girls quickly. "What's wrong with your arm, Gin?" Ginny's head shot up at Ron who had asked the question.

"M-my arm? Oh. Um there's nothing wrong. I, er, just knocked it on my, um, trunk." She stuttered, at a loss of what to say. Hermione winced, silently praying that the two boys wouldn't pick it up. Hermione and Ginny waited with baited breath as Harry and Ron thought over her answer.

"That's got to hurt, beautiful." Harry said, sending a wink in her direction. Hermione grinned, making a gagging noise as Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to retort with indignation but was cut off when the compartment door slid open.

"Hello dears." Hermione spun around to see Draco and Blaise grinning maliciously. She suppressed a smirk as she glanced at Ginny who nodded. They had planned a short argument to convince Potter and Weasley that they weren't at all bad.

"What do you two dolts want?" Harry growled, angrily. He and Ron stood up, whipping out their wands.

"Oh no, Potter, you're mistaken. We weren't talking to you. We don't go that way. We meant Hermione and Gin." Draco said, in a calm yet patronising voice. Blaise smirked, letting out a short bark of laughter.

"Piss off Malfoy. You too, Blaise. We may have had a truce but now, we're at school so you would do well to get out." Hermione spat, also pulling out her wand, followed by Ginny.

Draco and Blaise put their hands up in a feigned surrender. "Aw come on, sis. What happened to the brother/sister love, hey? I thought we were the bestest of buddies." He said in a mocking voice.

"Get out, the both of you." With a sigh of defeat and a courteous nod, they left he compartment. Hermione spared a glance at Ginny who gave her a faint smile. They had done as the Dark Lord had asked of them.

Harry grinned, slinging his arms around the girls' shoulders. "Ah, it's good to have you back!" He exclaimed proudly, as Hermione and Ginny glared angrily.

"Get off us."

Hermione and Ginny walked through the front doors into the Entrance Hall with the other students, who looked at them with surprise and realisation at their identities. "Ah Miss Hermione, Professor Dumbledore Sir is wanting a word with you, please? Miss Ginevra, you is wanted to come too."

They left the crowd to be greeted by Albus Dumbledore. Hermione looked at the ageing man with ire but put on a kind smile. "Oh Professor, it is Miss **Zambini**."

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. "Ah so you've been told? I was going to inform you myself if you hadn't already known. In this case, it is mandatory that I ask you if you would like to be resorted."

Hermione smiled softly, resisting the temptation to agree. "No thank you, sir. As much as I respect that all Zambinis have been Slytherins, my beliefs don't fit in with theirs. I grew up a Muggle. How am I supposed to become one of those who taunted me for so long? I'd rather remain a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore smiled and sighed, relief flooding his face. "A wise and noble choice, Miss Zambini. And you Miss Weasley? Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Ginny smiled gently. "No, sir. Everything is fine with me."

Dumbledore nodded ignorantly. "Well then, let us go to begin the feast. Follow me!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Hermione and Ginny shared a victorious smile. Apparently the old fool **didn't **know everything.

Hermione forced a smile in Neville's direction as she took her seat between him and Ginny. When she thought about it, he was a rather pathetic and idiotic disgrace to the wizarding race. He was a complete failure in all he did and she was rather glad that his parents were as good as dead. If they weren't, they would have been horribly disgraced.

She leaned over and whispered her thoughts to Ginny who mumbled her agreement. Dumbledore stood up and opened the feast. Many were surprised to see that she had turned a deaf ear upon his speech and was chatting softly with Ginny. They stopped abruptly when they heard the mention that the Headmaster declared that he would announce the Head Boy and Girl for the year.

"This year has brought a rather interesting pair of Heads but please don't let your surprise hold back your applause. The Head Boy is Blaise Zambini from Slytherin!" Cheering and applause exploded from the Slytherin table as Blaise walked to the front winking at them cheekily.

"And our Head Girl to join Blaise is," the Hall fell silent as Dumbledore paused. "Hermione Zambini of Gryffindor!" Hermione grinned as Ginny, Draco and Blaise shouted with pride, Harry and Ron clapping politely, her heritage coming back to them. The noise covered the sea of whispers, the other students slowly breaking out in applause.

"May the Zambini twins head our school well. Congratulations to you both!" Dumbledore finished as they collected their badges and returned to their seats. "And with that done, Enjoy!" He exclaimed, food appearing at the tables.

Hermione groaned heavily as the questions flooded in.

Hermione sent a furtive smirk at Blaise as Dumbledore informed them on their duties. "And as of this year we have decided that with the inevitable upcoming war, it would be good to take some of the responsibility off your shoulders. Therefore, you will each be able to choose a subordinate to assist you.

"I'll choose Ginny." Dumbledore smiled and nodded, his smile ebbing away slightly when Blaise chose Draco. "What! I do **not **want to **live **with Malfoy! I had **enough** of him in the holidays!"

Blaise merely sneered. "Looks like the truce will be back again." Hermione glared before Dumbledore left the quarters to inform the house-elves to fetch Ginny and Draco.

As soon as the old man had left Hermione grinned and flopped onto the couch, sighing contently. "Can you believe it! He's giving us all we need on a silver bloody platter!" Blaise merely smirked in understanding.

"Contact will be simple." He said. "We get our own private fireplace that's hooked up with the Floo-Network. And our quarters a close to Snape's."

"Snape is a good guy." Ginny's voice supplied from behind them. Draco came through the door after her, an amused expression playing amongst his features.

"Don't be daft, Ginny. Didn't you see him at the induction? If he was on the Light Side, Dumbledore wouldn't have given Hermione and Blaise the spots as Heads and most definitely given us this opportunity."

Ginny stood in shock as a knock as the door ended their conversation. Hermione jumped up and opened the door. "Come in, Professor. We were just discussing you." Snape walked through the open portrait.

"Shut the door, Hermione." As soon as she did so, he placed a strong locking and silencing charm around the room. "That old fool has unknowingly given you all a good stance. I urge you to change the password on this door so no-one may enter. The Dark Lord will contact you through your marks. They are a link from you to him and will give you five minutes warning before you will be taken to him. Be careful."

As he left, they all murmured their goodnights and left to unpack their trunks. She whispered a charm, the Dark Mark slowly appearing. The snake was slithering through the skull. The Dark Lord was please with their progress.

Dumbledore hummed the school song as he made his way to the Heads Quarters. He stopped at the portrait of the lioness and the serpent. It was an unpleasant surprise for him when he realised that the serpent was contently slithering around the body of the lioness that was preening herself as if it didn't bother her. "Lemon Drops." He muttered softly. It came as an even bigger surprise when he, the Headmaster, was denied access into the room. "I shall inform them of your presence," the lioness said, the serpent gliding off it, before disappearing leaving him with a viciously hissing snake.

"Oh professor! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here. We had to change the password because **Malfoy '**accidentally' blurted it out to the Slytherins. Please come in now." Hermione rambled, throwing the portrait open ceasing the hissing of the serpent.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is quite alright, Hermione. What may the password be **now**?" He asked once he was happily inside the room. Hermione opened her mouth, trying to come up with an excuse.

"If you don't mind, **sir**," A rich drawl interrupted, a mocking emphasis on sir. "It's better if only the four of us know the password. Some of us may not be able to trust some of the staff completely."

"Of course, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore replied, his annoyance evident in his eyes. "If you may, Hermione and Ginevra please come with me. There is something of the utmost importance that I must discuss with you."

The girls nodded and followed him silently to his office, worrying that they had been found out. Once they were inside, Dumbledore began. "Girls, it has come to my attention that the Order are in need of fresh talent. Two nights ago there was a surprise attack at Grimmauld Place. It seems that we have been found out. There is no need to worry as your family is still safe, Ginevra, but a few fighters including Oliver Wood and Mughorn Sternsty have been killed."

"Now usually we would prefer to keep the female students out of the war but it is necessary that we recruit new fighters. Harry and Ron became members during the holidays and are keen that the pair of you join as soon as possible. Will you?"

Hermione and Ginny grinned. "Oh of course, sir! You needn't have asked us! You should know where you loyalties lie!" They exclaimed, Dumbledore smiling happily.

"Take these two badges. We formulated the idea from your fifth year, Hermione, when you used the coins as indicators. These rings will warm and glow slightly when a meeting is called. Then you will come to my office and we will hold our meeting. We are currently looking for somewhere to hold our meetings as we can't have it at Sirius' home anymore. I will inform you when changes have occurred. You may leave now."

Hermione and Ginny exited contentedly. They had done their first task for the Dark Lord within the first few days at school and had already been given a great position to become a spy for the Dark Side. They made their way back to their quarters and told the boys all that had happened.

Draco and Blaise smirked as Draco slung his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "You both did fabulously. Activate your Mark and we can inform the Dark Lord. The old coot is getting desperate."

Voldemort smiled as he received the news. His rival was getting desperate because of the information that Hermione and Ginny were able to give him. He was already prepared for the war and his enemy were far from it. It was true that Wormtail had been killed but he had been useful when still around. It was a good bonus to have Hermione and Ginny on his side. They would prove to have great power.

This war belonged to the Dark Side, to his side.

Hermione and Ginny were once again in Dumbledore's office that day as he explained their tasks in the company of Harry, Ron and the other professors. Snape had been quite pleasantly shocked when he had entered the office and Dumbledore had announced that Hermione and Ginny were a part of the Order. "It has come to my attention that we need more members and the only way to do this is to convert students. Hermione and Ginny have been given the task of breaking the two of our hardest options. Hermione and Ginny, you have to 'seduce' and 'date' Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini respectively."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Tut, tut Potter. You really should learn to control yourself." The sneering drawl of Snape came from the corner of the room. Hermione and Ginny giggled but were quickly silenced at the glare sent to them by the fool-who-lived.

"HERMIONE IS **MY **GIRLFRIEND! SHE CAN'T **FLIRT** WITH **HIM**!" Harry screamed, ignoring Snape's comment.

Hermione stood up angrily. "I am **not** your girlfriend! I haven't been since the day you started hurting me! I just became your damn dummy who you took you damned anger out on! And I can flirt with just whoever I like!"

Harry huffed. "Aw come on, sweetheart. You know that you've forgiven me, you know it. You still want to be with me."

Hermione barked with laughter. "Right, I don't think so. And besides, if you can flirt with whoever you want, so can I, not that it matters. I am **not** your girlfriend."

Harry looked downtrodden. "Ginny?" He asked hopefully.

She scoffed at him. "I don't think so. I'm loyal to Hermione, not the boy who beat her. I mightn't like you all that very much but I still agree with what you're fighting for but don't you even **try** getting me. Professor Dumbledore, Hermione and I will do as you ask."

Dumbledore nodded happily and dismissed them. As Hermione and Ginny were leaving they spared a glace at Snape who nodded once and smiled proudly. Hermione and Ginny quickly made their way back to the Heads Quarters.

"Well?" Greeted Blaise the moment they had entered. Draco and Blaise were seated on the couch, impatiently passing the wait with a heated match of Wizarding Chess.

"Oh gee. Hello to you too." Hermione stated sarcastically before telling them their task.

"Whoa wait." Draco interrupted her. "You have to **seduce **us! Wo-ow!" Blaise roared with laughter as Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Oh grow up. It'll be better for us if they actually believe that you both have converted but we'll need to make it gradual. Just make it easy for us, alright?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

Draco smiled suggestively, enveloping her in an embrace. "Whoever said I'd make it hard? I never objected." Hermione gaped, but quickly stopped when a thud made Draco let go of her.

Blaise had fallen of the couch and was now gasping for air. "C-can't b-breath!" He stuttered between laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't make it too easy, Draco. They'll suspect something."

Blaise calmed down, managing to speak. "Mhmm and I'll try to do the same for you, Gin."

Draco grinned mischievously. "Well, how about making a start, Mya?"


	4. Chapter 4

"She's getting a bit into it, don't you think?" Harry ripped his gaze from Hermione and stared at the boy who had questioned him. Ron was watching Harry with a very contemplative expression.

"What the hell do you think, doofus! Look at her!" He spat with frustration. Hermione had, in a spur of the moment action, stopped her lunch and walked over to the Slytherin table. She was, of course, considered likeable because of her heritage, but she was still a public Light Fighter. She had slipped into a seat beside Draco and had begun chatting to him amiably, sporadically taking a bit of food from his plate.

Ron frowned in a very pensieve manner. "She's an awfully good actress though." He commented, remembering the small skit she had put on with a few Gryffindors early in their sixth year. "But you're right, she seems like she's actually enjoying it."

Seamus Finnigan leaned over, having become a member of the Order a few weeks after Hermione and Ginny had been assigned their task. "If you ask me, so is Ginny." Ron and Harry diverted their gaze a few seats down to where Ginny was seated beside Blaise, sharing a meal with him. The Slytherins acceptance of her had been a downright shock to them, but it had been concluded that the two Slytherin Princes had threatened their 'subjects'.

"What is she doing!" Harry's yell brought their attention back at Hermione who had pulled Draco into a short embrace and was currently pecking him lightly on the cheek. With a bright naïve smile, she left her spot at their table, collected Ginny and together, they resumed their seats with the Gryffindors.

With feigned innocence, they picked up their forks and began chatting happily.

Draco smiled as he sneaked a glance at Potter and Weasley. They were both staring, along with Finnigan, at Ginny. "Give me a hug, a kiss on the cheek and leave. Potter's been staring at you. He'll see it." He whispered softly.

Hermione nodded and flashed him a devious smile. "Thanks Draco!" She exclaimed, excitedly causing Harry's attention to snap towards her. She threw her arms around him and heard him exclaim in horror. She pecked Draco on his cheek; her lips lingering a bit longer than it should have and jumped from her seat. Summoning Ginny, she slide happily beside a shell-shocked Lavender and resumed eating, chatting happily with Ginny.

Draco leaned over, glanced down the table sending Blaise a cheeky smirk. Blaise winked back and quickly returned his attention to a very talkative Millicent Bulstrode. "Draco, you're so pathetic." A voice said, snapping his attention back to the present.

Pansy was staring at him with an exasperated air. "If you're going to try and get Hermione, you should do it in a more…romantic way. She'd appreciate it more than thinking you're only doing it to spite Potter. I mean really, asking her to kiss you on the cheek."

Pansy had really changed from the obsessive naïve girl she had once been. She had become a very independent woman who barely spared a glance at most men, including Draco. Her defiance and lack of interest had driven many to pine after her. Draco frowned at the girl. "Firstly, I do **not** like her Pansy. Don't be daft. And secondly, even if I did like her, she wouldn't like me."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "They say the first step of love is denial and don't be so modest. If you haven't noticed, almost all of the female population are in love with you. Anyway, I've got to finish my Divination essay." With that she left the Great Hall, leaving Draco behind in his thoughts.

Hermione sighed as she lay on her bed. Ginny sat beside her with a grin on her face. "What now, Gin? And you'd better tell me this time. I'm over the guessing games." She pushed herself up and went to her mirror.

"You like him." Ginny said simply, watching Hermione's reflection carefully. Her eyes grew, her throat gulping noticeably. Hermione's eyes darted around nervously, staring at the reflection of Ginny, grinning widely and observing her closely.

"W-What do you mean? **Who** do I like?" She asked nervously.

Ginny grinned. "Oh forget it, Mya. You're a pathetic liar."

Voldemort sneered maliciously. Even if anyone else didn't realise, he really knew what was going in Potter's head. His need for attention and the love of all girls was driving him mad when combined with Hermione's flirting with Draco and not him. It was making him crave her attention. Potter was used to having girls at his beck and call but they seemed to have forgotten about his last victory with the news of Hermione and Ginny's close relationship with Draco and Blaise.

This had happened to Potter before, of course, but in the past, he had had Hermione and Ginny to nurse his pride and help him back on his feet. Voldemort sighed with contentment. With his command, Hermione and Ginny had been 'too caught up with their task' to realise that Potter's ego was suffering from constant bruising. Potter's thoughts were filled with Hermione and Ginny as were his nightmares, with a small amount of help from himself.

Slowly they were breaking down the boy-who-lived-to-die and eventually he would be nothing. His ego was slowly being shredded away by the Dark Lord himself. It was time to summon another meeting.

Hermione and Ginny were comfortably seated in the Gryffindor common room, 'absorbed' in a conversation with Lavender about dresses for the graduation celebration when a sharp stinging shot through their bodies.

Hermione looked at Ginny, a meaningful look in her eyes. The Dark Lord was calling. "Erm, so sorry Lavender but we've got to go. Bye!" Racing out of the room, they had barely made it into their rooms when they felt their bodies being whisked away.

Voldemort nodded as his four young appeared in front of him. "I am very pleased with you all, my children. You have proven to be of great use. The lack of attention directed at Potter is slowly bringing him from his power. But the charm of your friendship is slowly wearing off. As I observed you these past weeks, I have noticed a certain attraction in between a few of you. You now understand what I mean. You must…find a way to make Potter even more deprived of interest. You may leave."

Hermione was smiling at Draco in an almost sultry manner. It really did make him sick. Hermione, the girl of his thoughts and past, was smiling, in a very appealing manner, at Draco, the boy of his nightmares who had taunted him since their acquaintance. It really didn't make sense to him. He supposed that it was all a part of her plan to 'convert' Draco but if he thought about it deeply, something he didn't do very often, he realised that there was hardly a chance of it working.

Malfoy, as he preferred to call the boy, was as stubborn and cold-hearted as a large boulder. He would never 'fall' for Hermione, it was an incomprehensible thought and yet his every look seemed to long after her terribly. His stubbornness accounted for the fact that even if he did fall for Hermione, it was not enough to make him change his loyalties. He had been born and brought up as a Dark child and would remain to be Dark for the rest of his miserable life.

Ron was watching Harry in a very interested manner. Harry was, he noticed, very deep in thought staring hard at Hermione who was flirting openly with Draco. He had also noticed that Harry had spent his days gazing after Hermione and Ginny as well as muttering their names in his sleep in a desperate, pleading manner calling them to stay by his side.

It was a rare occurrence, Ron had to admit. It was not often that **the **Harry Potter pined after two, near ordinary girls, when he had hordes of just as good, if not better, women and girls yearning after him. Why was it that Harry was in desperate need of the two Gryffindors? He hadn't been like this at the Burrow. Perhaps, Ron supposed, it was a result of their utter devotion to the task at hand.

Seamus was watching Ron observing Harry. He had to admit that Harry was acting all strange as of late. His appetite had died down tremendously as well as his academic and sporting grades. He had been lacking greatly in his position as Quidditch Captain, their training usually spent by Ron taking charge. Harry merely floating on his broom until he had either hit the goalposts or the stands.

He had hardly concentrated on his studies either. It had surprised Seamus when Snape had failed to punish Harry for it. Harry had been daydreaming in Potions and when Snape had asked him a question, he had failed to answer. Snape had merely smiled a strange smile and asked Ginny for the answer. Needless to say, it had shocked the Gryffindors greatly, the Slytherins seeming to understand their Head.

Ron winced as Harry suffered another low blow. Draco smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear before leaning over and kissing her gently. Seamus snuck a glance at the scar-headed boy who had drained of all colour. Whispers of excitements and 'I told you it would happen' filled the hall.

Ginny squealed with excitement in her seat beside the occupied couple while her 'companion' Blaise winced at the sight of his **sister** involved with none other that his very own best friend.

Hermione smiled, drawing in a long breath, once Draco had pulled back slowly. Draco smiled lightly, running a hand through her long hair. "You're beautiful." He whispered, a blush creeping into her pale cheeks. Ginny tackled the raven-haired girl in a hug from behind, wanting to know 'all the details'. Hermione just smiled and said 'it was wonderful,' much to Draco's delight.

Hermione spun to face the Gryffindor table when a small bench had fallen from the force of which Harry had stood up in, poor Neville toppling to the floor. Harry spared the couple a hasty glance before rushing out of the hall. Ron jumped up, concern written on his face, before following his friend from a hall of gossip.

Draco smiled as Hermione babbled on about something or rather to him. In all honesty, he hadn't the slightest idea what she was going on about, it all seeming to fly over his head. He nodded the occasional nod, deep in thought.

The weeks had passed, their public friendship developing quickly but the fact that it was public bothered him. The publicity of it would always remind him that their relationship was for the wills of the Dark Lord and of Dumbledore. He had no idea if Hermione really liked him at all. Ginny and Blaise had commented numerously that she did but how sure were they really. They had never been told by her, they admitted, but apparently 'they could see it in her every move' though he couldn't. "And then the orange elephant with purple wings jumped off the balcony, which was made out of roses and ate me."

Draco's head shot up as he finally tuned into her ramble. "What the hell?" Hermione smiled softly at his reaction.

"Sorry Draco but you sort of tuned off there. I was seeing how long I could've gone without you noticing and it was quite a while." She said, a soft yet slightly insulted smile on her face. Draco sighed. "Want to share with the class what'd gotten your attention over my discussion of **Quidditch** nonetheless."

Draco looked at her with an amused expression. "You were talking about Quidditch? You the infamous Quidditch hater!" Hermione smiled before once again urging him to tell her what was on his mind.

Draco glanced around the room quickly before an embarrassed smile flitted on his face. "Well erm… it wasn't something I was thinking about as much as something I was thinking of **doing**." Hermione urged him to go on. "I don't really know how to say it."

Hermione looked at him with an odd expression. "It's as easy as 'I was thinking of going shopping' or whatever. But if it'll make it easier for you, I'll give you advice straight off. Seeing as it is preoccupying you, do it before it takes over your life."

Her eyebrows knitted together as he seemed to stare at her blankly. She grinned mockingly staring back at him. His throat shifted as he gulped before he reached up, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. In a flash, he had placed his lips on hers lightly. He felt her tense up, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. It worked like a charm, her muscles letting go slowly.

A hint of a smile played on her lips as he pulled away slowly, running a hand through her hair. The wind was knocked out of her as the Weasley girl beside her grabbed her in a fiercely excited hug. "OH MYA!" She exclaimed before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Give me all the details."

Hermione simply smiled and shrugged muttering that it had been wonderful, Draco's face breaking out into a proud smirk. The hall's occupants spun as a bench fell to the ground.

Harry stormed furiously down the hallways, randomly stopping to kick the wall or shout at a portrait who offered their psychological assistance. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IMBECILE!" he screeched at the portrait of a now insulted Merlin before tearing through the corridors.

He wasn't so sure why he was still yearning after her. They had dated for a month before he had tired of her prudish ways and wanted more from a woman. He had become frustrated. So he had taken it out on her and continued to have his way with other women.

He closed his eyes with guilt. An image flashed before his face. His hand was flying forward before it contacted with her cheek ferociously. She stumbled back and fell to the floor, tears silently pouring down her cheeks. Ron was turning away, holding back Ginny who was red with anger. He opened his eyes quickly. Maybe he deserved this.

Hermione sighed as she flopped onto her bed. "Okay **now** you can give me the details without being influenced by his presence." Ginny's voice came as she rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her. "There is no chance you can avoid this."

Hermione sat up glaring at her friend. "I wasn't lying before. I mean it **was **wonderful and completely unexpected. He was looking all worried and wasn't listening to me so I gave him some advice. I was like 'if its worrying you so much, then just do it or you'll never stop thinking of it'. And he just sat there staring at me and then kissed me!"

Ginny giggled. "Oh that is **so **romantic! You know…your brother is pretty good-looking, and he's really smart. Do you think…that perhaps…it'd be okay if by chance he liked me and we went out?" Hermione merely grinned widely before hugging her friend tightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it being anyone else."

"Woah okay dude. Since when do you go around randomly kissing your best friends sister!" Blaise exclaimed the moment they had entered their room. Draco smiled softly before lying down on his bed, a happy expression playing on his face. "Since they were devilishly gorgeous." He said grinning widely.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Ah damn it! My arms killing me! Pull yourself together you pansy. The Dark Lord is calling."


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Lord smiled as the four appeared in front of him. "Well done my children, I am ultimately proud of you. You have achieved more in a few mere weeks than your predecessors ever have. I had the pleasure of watching the boy's reaction and it was simply beautiful."

They bowed low whispering their gratefulness to Voldemort. "I will have none of this nonsense, children. I have come to the decision to have you treated as equals, and will have the highest ranking in my followers. You four are the only of my beloved devotees will be treated as I am and are the only that will ever have the power to disregard these foolish customs such as bowing although I will have reigning power over you. You must call me Tom; it will make everything far more discreet."

Draco stood up tall, before the others followed his lead. "My L- Tom, we accept your decision with open arms."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well. I must tell you that having such a responsibility comes with another responsibility that is vital to our works."

Hermione stepped forward boldly. "I think I speak for all of us, Tom, when I say that we would gladly follow anything that you ask of us. Tell us of it and we will gladly comply."

Tom Riddle stood up, lowering his hood to stare directly into the faces of his most valued followers. "Blaise, Ginny…Hermione, Draco…you are to get married at this very moment."

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, releasing a sigh of both happiness and insecurity. She, once Hermione Granger, had suddenly been pulled into a different world; she was now of the Zambini bloodline, one of Voldemort's highest followers and was now married to her one time enemy. It was almost a dream, one that the former Hermione Granger would have greatly disliked.

She smiled softly. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as she had thought it would be.

Draco grinned as he slumped into the chair by the fire. He, Draco Malfoy, was finally with the girl he had yearned for. She was intoxicating, perfect in every way, and he had never been able to have her. But then, she became a Zambini and one of Voldemort's favoured followers. And now, finally, she was his. She was a Malfoy, the newest Mrs Malfoy to the long line of purebloods.

He smiled softly. This year was turning out better than he had hoped for.

Ginny grinned as she spun around the common room in delight. She, Ginevra Weasley, had broken free of the chains that had restricted her. She wasn't the angel she had once been but now one of the greatest in Voldemort's league. On top of that, she was married to the boy she cared for dearly. Letting out a bark of laughter, she mused over what her mother's reaction would be.

She smiled softly. This year was proving to be greater than ever before.

Blaise shut the bathroom door loudly before smirking at his reflection. He, Blaise Zambini, had finally 'settled' down. He, the secret womanizer, had found one girl he truly liked and now she was his. He had gained the position of Head Boy and was part of Voldemort's most favoured followers, considered his equal. Letting out a small whoop of triumph, he thought of the effect it would have on Potter.

He smiled softly. This year was rapidly becoming his favourite year ever.

Harry screamed with frustration as he entered the Room of Requirements. He had just seen Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco strolling into their room looking awfully content with their company. In a mere few weeks, he had lost the two girls he held closest to his heart as they ran to his enemies and now he was left an empty shell of the strong, defiant boy he had once been.

He sighed softly. This year had already become the worst he had ever faced.

Ron frowned as he noticed the pair that entered. Harry had his head held up, Veronica Timberland clutching at his arm. The sixth year had a superior and triumphant gleam in her eyes, whereas Harry's held weariness and pain.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing? You don't really think that you'll get them through jealousy, do you?" Harry glared at Ron's reasonability.

"Piss off, Ron. Just shut up and mind your own business, got it? No one cares about you." Ron blinked at Harry's harsh words. Harry merely glared before grabbing a bread roll and a bowl of soup.

"You don't mean that, Harry." Ron warned carefully, watching to see if he had broken the limit. Harry had been ripping the bread into small chunks and settling them onto another plate. His head shot up.

"What if I do?" He asked, challenge shining in his eyes.

Ron leaned forward so he was inches from Harry's face. "Look here, you bleeding idiot. You're pushing everyone who cares about you further and further away. You've already lost Hermione and Ginny. Watch where you're treading or you may find you've gone too far, again." He pushed his plate forward, knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice into Harry's bowl, before storming out of the room.

Harry sighed, grumbling at the mess before racing after his once best friend.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against Draco as they sat on a rock near the lake. His arms slowly snaked around her waist, his lips silently attacking her neck without hesitation. She let out a childish giggle before squirming against him at the feeling of his warm lips against her cool skin. "Draco…" She attempted chiding him, failing terribly.

She felt a wave of satisfaction as she saw a flash of red and black in the corner of her eye. Ron seemed to be walking away steadily, Harry calling after him. She merely looked on as Ron seemed to explode at the other boy who had the decency to sport a sheepish expression.

Ron sighed before giving Harry a 'guy-hug' as they had dubbed it a while ago. Harry had a triumphant expression on his face which fell away at the sight of Draco 'attacking' Hermione. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment before turning and pulling his lips onto hers.

Draco pulled away slightly. "I hope you're not just doing that for the reaction out of Potter, dear wife of mine. It would be terribly damaging to my swelling pride." He whispered. He felt his insides warm at her laugh before she grasped his hair in her hands and pulled him into another kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HERMIONE GRANGER!" She sent the blonde a quick Malfoy-like smirk before turning around, an innocent expression plastered onto her face.

"I beg your pardon, Harry?" She asked, standing up to meet him eye-to-eye. Draco uncertainly stood up behind her, grasping her hand tightly. She shifted her eyes to match Ron's glare, "You want something too, Ron?"

Ron opened his mouth but quickly shut it, nudging Harry softly. It seemed to be the trigger to Harry's rant. "WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU'RE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY, YOU BLOODY BINT!" Hermione rose an eyebrow before sending him a piercing glare.

"Could I talk to the pair of you for a moment? Excuse me, Draco." She said, sparing a wink at the blonde and dragging the other two. "What do I think I'm doing! What is wrong with you? Why don't you both just shut up and remember Dumbledore's orders, hm?" She sent them one more glare before rushing back to Draco, pecking him lightly on the lips and walking back up to the castle.

"Harry mate, I don't really reckon this is all about the bloody task. She's getting her emotions far too into it all." All Harry could do was nod softly.

Ginny sighed as she watched the pair from the window above her. Draco and Hermione were far more open about their emotions now than ever and yet Blaise and her had barely even hugged. He seemed too nervous to make the first move in case he offended her and she was just plainly scared.

"Gin?" She spun around at the voice, flashing the boy a weak smile. "You're angry at me, aren't you?" She merely shook her head once before trying to pass him. But Blaise was too fast.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. A smile smirk appeared on his lips as her cheeks flamed. He pecked her on the forehead once before capturing her lips in a stolen kiss.

This was the moment she had been waiting for.

Ron almost threw up at the sight that confronted him the moment he had stepped back into the large school. His little sister, his only sister, was wrapped up in the arms of a raven-haired Slytherin and they were quite attached at the lips.

Harry had been walking behind him, lost in his thoughts. Having not been looking where he was going, he crashed into Ron sending them both to the floor. The pair that had been so intimately involved a moment ago sprung apart, a guiltily innocent expression on their faces.

Ginny grabbed the boy's hand before quickly pulling him away. After years with six older brothers, she had learnt not to wait around for the reaction to come.

Fred and George grinned as they made their way up the lawn that led to Hogwarts. They had spoken to Dumbledore and the old man had said that it was okay for them to visit their old school.

Fred grinned at his brother's response and turned to answer him when he noticed his brother wasn't beside him. Turning around he saw George staring behind him in complete shock. Fearing that it was yet another of Hagrid's wild beasts, he spun around as quickly as possible and almost fell to the ground with complete horror.

In the distance he could see a girl walking hand-in-hand with a platinum haired boy. The hair was recognisable instantly. It was Draco Malfoy. Peering closer, he recognised the girl from a picture that had been sent to him from Ron. It was the new Zambini, Hermione.

"Fred, d-dyou…"

"Uh huh. What-"

"Is going on here? I have no idea. You know what we-"

"I agree. Where's Ron?"

They quickly raced into the castle before the pair could see them. George was about to suggest that they go to the Gryffindor Common Room when he saw Fred splutter and cough.

"What's wrong!" He asked, worrying for his brother's health.

Fred's mouth opened and shut, gaping like a lost soul. George rushed beside him and peered over the banister to where Fred was pointing. The recognisable red-hair of his family was below, mixed in with raven hair. "Harry and Ginny?"

George suggested but Fred shook his head frantically. "I saw the face. LOOK!" The pair had broken apart and the boys face was unmistakable. It was that damned Zambini boy that had always taunted them. They were about to scream in horror and ire at their sister but a voice stopped them.

"Fred? George! Oh it's amazing to see you both again!" Hermione was quickly approaching them, her hand firmly implanted into the blonde boys. Draco was walking behind her, an expression of disgust spread across his face.

"Her-Hermione." Fred muttered before fainting into his brother's arms. George looked once at his brother before falling into a similar sleep.

George blinked a few times at the light in front of him, trying to figure out where exactly he was. His brother groaned from the bed beside his and it was a few seconds afterwards that he realised he was in the room he had spent a good deal of his schooling in. He was in the Infirmary.

Hermione's head appeared above him. "Hey George! You scared us when you fainted!" He smiled. Maybe he imagined seeing her with Malfoy. Ginny was standing beside his brother.

He let out a quick burst of laughter as he looked at the girl that had caught his brother's fancy. "You'll never guess the dream I had! AHA! I thought that you were dating Malfoy! HA! MALFOY!" He burst into laughter but it was brought to an abrupt end when he noticed the raised eyebrow on her face.

"What d'you mean you dreamed it? I **am **dating Draco." Once more, the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! (Very short AN.. I know)**

* * *

George and Fred had opted to quickly return home before telling the Weasley clan of Ginny's and Hermione's love choices. Needless to say, Molly and Arthur had quickly Floo-ed to meet with Dumbledore to which they greatly protested the task that had been given to the girls. Ginny had argued that she was a mature girl and that it was worth cause. The Weasleys had left the castle in an accepting but frustrated manor.

Harry and Ronald were seated at the Gryffindor table awaiting the beginning of dinner, grumbling about the days events when Ginny and Hermione walked into the hall, hand-in-hand with their 'beaus'.

"Ron, I'm going to **shoot** someone if this doesn't end! I'm going insane!" Harry said, brushing his hair back. Ron merely nodded, his eyes on the girls as they seated themselves.

"You're telling me, Harry! Imagine your own sister being one of them! It's mentally scarring!" He muttered with disgust as the raven-haired boy nipped his sister playfully on the ear. Ginny giggled before whispering something in his ear that made him smirk with obvious pleasure. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hermione couldn't help but smile as Blaise and Ginny became more and more open about their emotions for one another as the weeks passed. It was quite a beautiful thing to watch; her brother and closest friend in love but she felt as though it was time to change their approach. "Gin, as much as I love seeing you two together, we should spend time with the Gryffs. They'll be a bit suspicious, don't you reckon?"

With a deep sigh, Ginny pecked Blaise on the cheek before getting up and throwing her arm around Hermione. "I can't believe it. My life is so beautifully perfect." Shaking her head, Hermione smiled at her friend before they seated themselves across from Harry and Ronald.

The boys looked up before scowling. "Decided to grace us with your presence?" They asked, bitingly. Hermione cocked her head 'innocently' as Ginny nodded happily and 'obliviously'. Laughing softly, they quickly scooped food onto their plates and began devouring it. After all, flying was tiring. "What's gotten you two so hungry?" Ron asked, surprised at their unusual behaviour.

Ginny quickly finished her bite. "Oh. We've been flying and you know how much that takes out of a person. I swear, Hermione's become such a speed-demon on that broom. Pretty good broom, don't you reckon?" Hermione grunted in agreement, attempting to satisfy her hunger.

Harry couldn't help but spit out his food. "Woah! **Hermione** is flying! Bull! Since when!" Ron seemed to have overlooked that but at Harry's statement looked up in shock.

Hermione blushed. "Oh well, Draco made me go a few times. Apparently Lucius says that the best way to conquer fear is to face it. It's pretty logical, so I went. And it was amazing! I've been a few times by myself as well. You'll never guess but Draco bought me the new Ice-Storm; it hasn't even come out on the market!"

The boys' eyes darkened at the mention of the two Malfoys. Ginny grinned before piping up. "Mr. Malfoy must have some pretty damn good principles because that one really worked! Oh! Blaise got me an Ice-Storm as well! They're beautiful! They're a grey wood! Those boys." Ginny said, shaking her head. "Such power on those...ahem…brooms."

Ron turned a dark green shade as both Hermione and Ginny giggled, blushing furiously. Lavender, who was seated beside Ron, gaped before leaning close. "You've seen their…brooms!" She asked excitedly. Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows and nodded before stuffing their faces with food.

Lavender groaned at their avoidance of the subject, sitting back in her seat. "Mya, love, if you take so long we won't be able to continue the match! Come on!" Hermione looked behind her to see the two Slytherin boys. Lavender and Parvati giggled quietly at their appearance.

Draco's hair was messed up by the wind that they had been flying in. He was dressed merely in black slacks and a thin white shirt, the sleeves rolled up. Blaise was similarly dressed, his slacks a grey colour instead. Hermione and Ginny shrugged before slowing down their eating pace. Draco and Blaise both frowned at this before seating themselves behind the girls. "That's it."

They grabbed the cutlery off the girls before beginning to feed them. Lavender sighed before nudging Ron harshly. "Why don't you **ever** do something romantic like that, huh!" She asked before storming out of the hall with Parvati. Ron sighed.

"See you later." He muttered angrily before getting up and racing out of the hall. Draco and Blaise shrugged before continuing to feed the girls slowly. Harry grumbled with ire, making sure to stare directly at his plate and not anywhere else.

Draco noticed this and quickly placed his lips on his wife's ear, nibbling gently at it. She giggled but Harry didn't stop staring at his plate. He did everything he could think of but Harry's resolve seemed to be stronger than he expected. He placed his hand on Hermione's thigh and nudged her from behind slightly. She grinned softly at him. "Draco!" She whispered quite loudly. "Move your hand! We're in the Great Hall, not the Heads' Quarters!"

At this, Harry's head whipped up, as did his hand which was clutching to his wand. "Get your hands off her, Malfoy." He whispered darkly, his voice dangerously low. Draco sneered at him before latching his lips onto his wife's. Harry growled angrily as they pulled away from each other. "You know what, Hermione, Ginny? I'm not going to tolerate this. It's either us, Ron and I, or it's them, Zambini and Malfoy."

Hermione huffed in false annoyance. "What is wrong with you, Harry!" She shouted, standing up angrily. "How could you make me choose between brothers and the person I love! If you can't support us, then I can't be friends with you!" She said before rushing from the hall.

Ginny glared heavily, 'tears' springing to her eyes, at Harry before jumping up and following Hermione. Draco and Blaise sneered at the two boys. "Looks like you just lost, Potter." They spat at him before sauntering out of the hall after their girlfriends.

Ron was confused. No; not just confused. He was very confused. He had given up on finding Lavender and decided to get back to his lunch. That is until he saw Hermione rush out in tears, seeming to be sobbing heavily. Ginny had raced out after her and seemed to be comforting her. That is, until Malfoy and Zambini walked out of the hall. The girls spun around and had grinned at them.

"He's not coming." Zambini had said and then the girls had laughed alongside the two boys before they walked off towards the Heads' Quarters. They had been talking about contacting someone or rather and telling them something.

Yes. It was easy to say that Ronald Weasley was confused.

Draco threw a handful of powder into the grate, watching as the fire burst in a green explosion. Tom Riddle's face popped through the fire and looked on eagerly at the children. "Yes?" He asked simply.

Hermione smiled softly. "Tom, Potter decided that we had to choose between the boys or him. We put on quite a show. He'll come running back in no time, don't you worry." Tom grinned at his followers before bidding them good luck and goodbye. Hermione turned to her friends. "So, how about we go down to Hogsmeade?" Ginny squealed excitedly, grabbing Hermione's hand and rushing out of the dorms.

Draco and Blaise chuckled as the girls were speeding out of sight. "We'll catch up with you in Gladrags!" They called, rolling their eyes as the girls ignored them and kept on running.

Blaise was chatting happily about his progressing relationship with Ginny by the time they had entered the Wizarding area and as they made their way to the store, he continued. Draco sighed, his mind drifting off to his own love life, with Hermione. He found her strange compared to the other girls he knew. She didn't care about his money or good looks. Quite frankly, she only cared about was how he treated her and how he felt about her.

Draco continued down the street in a daze and turned to enter the shop with a large sign outside it reading, Gladrags. But in his state of deep though, Draco didn't walk into the shop but rather, into the door. He was brought back into consciousness as his head collided with a hard surface. Draco cursed as his legs failed him and he fell to the ground. Draco looked up to see a glass door in his way. He picked himself up, a small blush arising to his cheeks, as he determinedly ignored the people watching curiously. He was, however, unable to ignore Blaise who was leaning against the wall, laughing endlessly and hitting his fist against the wall. "Y-you hi-hit th-the d-door!" Blaise cried in between guffaws. "Damned bloody door" He mumbled as he pushed the door open. Draco and Blaise, who was still laughing, moved to the back of the shop where racks of elegant work robes.

As he searched through the racks, he brushed his hair away from his face, only to wince as his fingers brushed against a visible bruise sending a shot of pain through his forehead. Blaise watched him amused, mirth lighting up his eyes. Mumbling incoherently, Draco picked up three robes at random and went to try them on to escape Blaise's mocking. Surprisingly, all three fit him perfectly and he quite liked the design. _Just two more robes and one for mother and I can get out of here._ Though Draco did have an excellent fashion sense, he didn't like shopping and preferred flying with Blaise much more. As Draco left the fitting rooms a little bell rang, signalling the entrance of somebody into the shop.

As usual, Draco turned to see the customer. His eyes softened as the girl of his thoughts walked in, a mug of Butterbeer in her hand and he walked straight into a clothes rack. Hermione spun around to look at him and her eyes lit up with amusement. Inattentively, Draco smiled back at her. Hermione sauntered over to Draco and held out a hand to help him out of the mess of robes. Gratefully he took it and righted himself. "Thanks beautiful." Draco looked over his shoulder to see Blaise kneeling on the floor clutching his stomach, hitting his fist on the floor, cackling with laughter. He scowled and looked back at Hermione.

Hermione merely giggled. "Come on, klutz, you've got to help me get some nice school robes and a dress robe. I've been meaning to come down for Mother's Christmas celebration. Draco nodded as they moved past Blaise, 'accidentally' kicking him as they passed. Blaise, not happy with being made a fool of, stuck his leg out and watched gleefully as Draco yelped and fell to the ground, bringing down yet another rack of clothes. Hermione sighed as Ginny giggled quietly. "Let's forget that and get out of here before the assistant comes!" They raced out, Draco turning to punch Blaise in the arm once they were safely away from the infuriated shop-assistant.

Blaise just smirked and shrugged. "I guess we'll be going to Madame Malkin's then." He announced happily before walking off, leaving Draco and the girls behind.

It was almost dinner time when the four arrived back at Hogwarts and thankfully for them, most of the school was inside. Draco grinned as Hermione tangled their fingers together. "Remember, you need to seem really upset about the argument before." Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes gently. They had already heard this many times. "We'll pretend that we're trying to get you guys to the Slytherin table but seem really off put and go sit at the end of the table, okay?" Ginny groaned, this must've been the sixth time he had told them this in the past five minutes. Draco opened his mouth to make sure they knew the plan but a sharp glare from both of them cut him off. "Right, well…that's all…"

Harry was staring eagerly at the door by the time the four walked in. At the sight of the two girls, he looked ready to jump up and run over to them but the moment he saw Draco and Blaise behind them, he seemed to rethink his actions with a scowl. "Baby, come to the Slytherin Table with us." Draco said, loud enough for the boy to hear. Hermione shook her head softly, her eyes downcast. Ginny sniffled and wiped a 'tear' from her cheek as Blaise rubbed her back softly.

"Come on, you two. Sitting with them is only going to make things worse. Sit with us tonight, at least the Slytherins don't treat you like dirt." Blaise finished off, glaring angrily at Harry and Ron who were both flushed a deep red at the statement.

Hermione drew in a few withering breaths. "N-no, we just want to be alone now…" She said, sadly before walking dejectedly to the Gryffindor table, Ginny following close behind. Draco and Blaise looked worriedly on after them and as they seated themselves, the two boys sighed and moved to the Slytherins. Quietly, the two girls buttered their bread and pulled a bowl of soup closer to them. Hermione glanced to her side.

Harry and Ron were looking awfully guilty, fidgeting with their things. Lavender and Veronica were fawning over the two, trying to lighten their spirits. Hermione and Ginny shot a triumphant glance at each other and nodded. Throwing their bread down, they jumped from their seats and rushed out of the hall. Draco and Blaise had barely finished serving themselves when they saw the girls rush out. Groaning, they too exited the hall in the wake of their girlfriends.

Dean was confused. He was confused…very confused. He had been practising for the Quidditch tryouts when he noted four people walking towards the castle. Taking a closer look, he realised that it was the two Gryffindor girls and their Slytherin partners. He has just finished his 'training' and was on his way to dinner when he heard someone talking nearby. "Oh jeez, you could've waited a bit longer. I'm starving!" He heard a boy's voice complain. Peeking around the corner he had seen the four people that he had whilst flying.

"Oh shut up Draco, be happy that we've done what we were told." Hermione scolded. "If you're that hungry, we can get something to eat from the kitchens." She grinned at the boys' confusion alongside Ginny before they turned and enthusiastically walked down the hallway.

Hermione sighed happily from her position on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. She almost smiled when she heard footsteps coming up the staircase. She **was** expecting Draco but those footsteps were far too noisy and clumsy to be his. Frowning, she recognised them. _Potter_.

"M-Mione?" She growled angrily at the name that he had given her. "I mean, Hermione!" He corrected himself quickly. Hermione smiled. He was running back as she had expected. Pasting a sorrowful expression on her face, she turned to face him. He seemed to wince at the expression of pain that she held.

"What do you want, Harry?" He reached out to touch her face but a cold hand clamped on his.

"Don't touch her, Potter. You've done enough damage." Hermione rushed into Draco's arms as he picked her and quickly but quietly took her back to their common room.

* * *

**I'll try to reply to people's reviews next chapter, which I have already started. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ONE : ) I love the feedback. If you have any ways you'd like this story to go, just tell me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I really do apologise that it had taken me this long to write this next chapter. Truthfully, I finished it a long time ago and then I forgot about it. I've been weighed down with endless amounts of work. I'll still be really busy with Prelim exams and then the HSC but I'll try to do as much as possible.**

**I went over this again and I made a lot of changes. I have another one or two chapters finished but I'll see what you think of this one. Again, sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 7

Dumbledore was sitting, quite idly, waiting for one of the two boys in front of him to speak. Harry and Ron were, on the other hand, staring at him unsure of what to say. He seemed thoroughly disappointed in their actions of immediately and seemingly eagerly disowning the two girls as their beloved friends. Harry opened his mouth temporarily but closed it quickly. He really had nothing to say that he was sure would take away the disappointment and annoyance in his Headmaster's eyes.

"Harry and Ronald, I must say that I was quite ashamed to hear of the commotion the pair of you had caused the other day in the Great Hall, especially as you were aware of the task that I had given to the girls. If you were **unaware** then you may have had some reason to act to rashly and unfairly but you knew of what they had to do and though you may have been upset about it, there was and is nothing in your power that you could do."

"I would also have understood if you had told me that your actions were for show to pretend to be upset with the relationships of the girls with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini but as it is, you have not said anything, leading me to assume that it was not, in fact, acting on your part. Even then I would be disappointed. You are to be supportive of this relationship to make the boys **want **to be on the Light side."

The boys did nothing but lower their heads, a bright flush arising to their cheeks. Ronald opened his mouth much as Harry had done before but he too said nothing. He was quite sure that there was something he needed to tell the Headmaster about something or rather that he had overheard when the four had been speaking to one another but what it was, he just couldn't remember. Shrugging it off, he turned his attention to Dumbledore who seemed ready to speak again at their lack of response to his words.

But just as he was about to, the door flew open and a rather excited Hermione and Ginny appeared, Draco and Blaise right behind them looking quite nervous. Harry and Ron scowled at their appearance. Whether or not they were supposed to act supportive, they already hadn't and so there was no use in changing their ways now. Draco and Blaise eyed the two boys nervously for a second before grasping the girls' hands and shaking their heads gently. "Uhh…Professor Dumbledore…we'll come back later…we'd rather discuss this in privacy…" Draco muttered, wringing his hands anxiously.

Dumbledore however shook his head. "Boys…whatever is spoken can be said in front of these two boys. I can assure you that they will not use anything spoken here against you." He stated, glaring harshly at Harry and Ron before smiling at the two Slytherins. Draco glared inwardly. He was going to have to come across as a weak pansy in the presence of The-Boy-Who-Unfortunately-Lived and his Fire-Headed-Sidekick. _Great, stupid bumbling pricks._

"Well… Draco and Blaise are here to pledge their allegiance to the Light Side." Hermione announced, a pleased grin spreading across her face. Harry and Ronald spun in their chairs so that their whole bodies were facing the intruding group. Their faces portrayed nothing less than shock before they gaped at the two Slytherin boys. Dumbledore looked extraordinarily excited and urged the four inside.

"Boys, I would like to hear what you have to say." Draco and Blaise glanced at each other before glancing rather nervously at Harry and Ronald and coughing in a manner than seemed to convey their anxiety. However under their breath they muttered softly, '_fucking pricks'_. Dumbledore smiled widely at their 'apprehension'. "Now boys, if you are to be on the same side you must learn to accept each other. They have the right to hear what you have to say. After all, we do depend on Harry, do we not?"

Draco sighed before he spoke.

"Well, as you all know, Blaise and I have been dating Ginny and Hermione respectively for the past three months. Our whole lives we've been told of how Purebloods are superior but never were we given love and care. But it's been so different with the girls. They've shown us something that we've never had before and truthfully, its something so amazing and beautiful. I don't know how I'd live without it now. They…" He spared a quick glance at the two Gryffindor boys and then at the girls.

"They showed us what love was, what…what it was to be needed and wanted. Our fathers are too blind to see it and Voldemort… well he's just too hypocritical to understand anything. I mean I'm sure our mother's loved us but they never showed it and now…they've been so surrounded by death and hatred that they've become what me and Blaise were; unloving and cruel. We… we want to support a side that know what love is about and that can spread hope around the world, not despair and death. It's pointless. I guess that now that we can actually love, it is just impossible to be so heartless. I-I can't hurt anybody because of their heritage anymore…especially now that I'm in love with Hermione who well…was a Muggleborn and they cared for her amazingly. And I guess it's the same for Blaise. If it weren't for the Muggles, he wouldn't have his sister, I guess."

Harry and Ron snorted with laughter. Draco's recital had been so damn clichéd that it was almost impossible for Dumbledore to actually believe it. Dumbledore nodded with apparent understanding before turning to Blaise.

"I don't have much to add. I guess Draco summed it all up. But the past few months have been the greatest that we've both ever experienced and we've learnt so much. There is no way that we could ever support the Dark Side. If you don't believe us, we… we'll even take Veritaserum." Draco nodded wholeheartedly as did Hermione and Ginny, much to the shock of Harry and Ronald who were so sure that the boys had been bluffing.

Dumbledore nodded as well. "Very well. I unfortunately don't have any of the potion on me at the moment. I do, however, believe that Professor Snape is brewing some at the moment. I will fetch you in about two days." The boys nodded before taking the girls' hands and quickly returning to their quarters.

Hermione and Ginny had forced smiles onto their faces until the portrait closed behind them. It was at that very moment that they spun to face the boys. "Oh really, boys. Great going…yeah right up to the bit where you suggested the fucking use of Veritaserum! Nice going genius. Are you having problems understanding this? I mean really if you are, help me to help you." Hermione blurted out, under heavy sarcasm. "Help me to help you." She repeated a few times before the boys burst into laughter. Much to her anger, the boys only seemed to have this in response to her outburst and their actions with Dumbledore. She glared deeply before beginning her chant of the words 'Help me to help you.'

Blaise sauntered over to the fireplace, throwing in a handful. Tom Riddle's handsome face appeared, smiling out to his children. "I take it that you have spoken to Dumbledore?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes, but they seem very doubtful. We are to take Veritaserum in two days. Would it be possible for us to get **it** by tomorrow?" The Dark Lord nodded once, looking quite proud of himself.

Ginny stood up, quickly moving over to the grate. "If I may ask, what exactly is 'it'?" But the men just shrugged before the Dark Lord's face turned its attention to Hermione who was staring Draco in the face and continuing her mantra. Grinning out he called over to the girl.

"Hermione dear. Help you to help him do what exactly?"

Herimone rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting who she was speaking with. She rambled on for a few seconds about how idiotic the boys were and how they were going to be found out.

The Dark Lord smiled before stating quite simply; 'Don't worry about that. You'll have **it** to make sure they don't know the truth."

Hermione's curiousity had been piqued much as Ginny's had been previously. "What is 'it' exactly?"

Just as before Tom Riddle shrugged before his face disappeared. Humphing with ire, she moved back to where her husband was seated. "If I didn't love you so much, I would be really angry with you." Draco let out a small bark of laughter before kissing her gently.

"If you didn't love me so much, I don't know where I would be." Hermione couldn't help but grin girlishly at his remark, blushing deeply. Draco's eyes seemed to darken. "That's it, woman, we're going upstairs." He picked her up and took her up the stairs to their dormitory, Hermione giggling the whole way up.

Blaise couldn't help but shake his head. "I don't want to know."

Hermione gasped with shock as the burning feeling in her arm returned for the second time that day. Tom Riddle had 'popped in' earlier to tell them that they could anticipate the arrival of 'the thing' when he next came.

This thing is seemed was an Anti-Veritaserum and it did just what its name suggested. It's effect would last for precisely twenty-four hours and after two hours of consumption, the potion was completely undetectable.

Rolling out of bed, she shook her head at the sluggish movements of her husband who was struggling to open his eyes. "Get up, you lazy boy." She teased, rushing down to the common room.

The Dark Lord was awaiting their arrival, Blaise and Ginny being in a similar state of mind as the blonde boy. "Hello Hermione. I have the thing that I promised you." Hermione growled with frustration before realising whom exactly she was speaking to.

"Oh. Umm thanks. What exactly is this stuff made of? Why haven't I heard of this before?" He had handed her four vials of a thick purple substance that happened to have quite a rotten stench to it.

Tom laughed. "Trust me, the combination of materials is so vast that it's not work me telling you. And the reason that you've never heard of it is because apart from you, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Snape and myself neither had anybody else. Snape and myself worked long hours for this until we found the perfect combination to combat the Veritaserum. We had to get the right potency. Now listen carefully; Snape says that he'll give the potion to Dumbledore at approximately eight in the morning tomorrow so you can take it at six and they will not be able to detect a thing. See you when it is over, children." He said, disappearing into the fire once again.

Hermione couldn't shake the grin that had now planted itself on her lips. This was marvellous! They had a way of tricking the 'great' Dumbledore. "DRACO! BLAISE! GINNY! Let's go! Dumbledore will want us in an exactly two hours!"

At least half an hour before the four had departed to the Headmaster's office, Blaise and Draco had gulped down the concoction that Snape and Voldemort had developed. Cocky as it sounded, they doubted Dumbledore would even bother to check for an Anti-Veritaserum. As far as he knew, it was impossible. Hermione couldn't help but quiver at the idea of this concoction failing. All her years of reading and studying had never even produced the idea that such a potion was possible. What if Snape and Tom had given them the wrong potency? What if the potion didn't work as they had thought it did? Dumbledore, quite obviously, seemed excited and the two Gryffindor boys were sneering at their Slytherin counterparts.

"Um…Professor, is it vital for Potter and Weasley to be here?" Blaise asked, shifting his eyes from the professor to the boys and back to the senile man. Dumbledore merely nodded in response before handing them a vial each. The boys downed the contents quickly, placing their complete confidence in the Anti-Veritaserum potion.

"Mr Zambini and Mr Malfoy, you do understand that we must give you questions to ensure that the Veritaserum is in full use? Do you also understand that these questions will be of a very personal nature to ensure, in my mind, that you are being forced to tell the truth?"

The two boys nodded, grimacing at the questions that may be asked.

"Mr. Zambini, have you had sexual relations with Miss. Weasley?"

Blaise's eyes widened with horror at the question. Ginny's own brother was seated directly across from him. His eyes darted from the Headmaster to Ron and then to Ginny who merely nodded gently. His eyes flew back to Ron as he seemly struggled to withhold his answer.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "I ensure you that regardless of your answer, there will be no repercussions. If you happen to say yes, I shall ignore this fact and I will **ensure** that Mr. Weasley will have nothing to say on the subject."

Blaise smiled nervously before reluctantly answering, 'Yes.' Ron's face burned red in an instant as did Harry. The two boys leapt from their seats only to be restricted by an invisible force and were knocked back into their seats. Glaring deeply, Ron resorted to muttering threatening obscenities. Draco turned to Blaise with a raised eyebrow as did Hermione to Ginny, muttering something about 'discussing this later'.

"Ah. And Mr. Malfoy? Have you had sexual relations with Miss. Zambini?"

Wincing softly, he muttered a quiet 'sorry' to his closest friend before closing his eyes and stating a clear 'Yes, sir. I have'. Blaise turned his head sharply at his friend, whispering that they'd be having a lengthy talk about it later. Harry was fuming, on the other hand. Hermione had refused him endlessly in the previous year, this partially being the reason behind his violent actions against her. He was always so highly stressed and she would do nothing to help him relieve it, which would infuriate him.

Hermione blushed softly while Ginny smirked later at her. "God, Hermione." She said loud and clear. "What d'you mean we'll be discussing this later. You're in the same boat!" She ended with a loud giggle that earned her a deep glare from her brother. He was muttering softly to himself still. Just wait until he told the family!

Dumbledore however seemed quite pleased. "Well, now that all the embarrassing questions are out of the way I am sure that you are telling the truth. I doubt you would've said that you had in the presence of the girls' respective siblings if not under the influence, as we call it. Let us continue. Draco and Blaise, where does your heart belong in this Great War?" His voice took on a friendly and welcoming tone.

"To the Light Side" "To Potter and his cause." came the two replies. Dumbledore smiled softly.

"How did this change of heart come about, boys?"

"Hermione and Ginny showed Draco and I respectively how to love." "We grew up lovelessly but being with the girls showed us the meaning of life."

Seemingly pleased with these two replies, Dumbledore beamed up at the boys. "It would seem that your stories are all in order and you were speaking the truth. I should've believed it when you yourself offered the use of Veritaserum! Now, I'd like to welcome you both to the Order of the Phoenix!" With a bright smile he handed the boys two badges that matches those of Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny both squealed with delight, rushing to the boys and hugging them close. Blaise whooped lightly, returning Ginny's hug while Draco smiled at Hermione before pulling her in and fastening his lips onto hers. Harry's eyes widened with anger but his attention was diverted by Ginny's soft gasp. Blaise had lifted her into his arms and was placing quick kisses along her collarbone. Harry and Ron couldn't help but stare with the utmost horror and disgust.

A soft cough interrupted them. Draco and Blaise both released the girls quickly and turned to the Headmaster. "S-Sorry, Headmaster." Blaise muttered.

Nevertheless, Dumbledore's eyes sparkled brightly. "Ah, young love. Don't mind me. I'm sure that you are off to celebrate! We'll call you with your badges as soon as possible. Goodbye now!"

The girls jumped on the boys backs as they left, hitching a ride back to their quarters. Harry and Ron jumped up, the invisible barrier disappearing, as they moved to follow the two couples. "Oh, Harry and Ron?" Dumbledore called them back. "I'd expect that you do not do anything rash. I have placed protection charms on the four of them. Any actions that you attempt will only end in it backfiring on you and you two will be the ones harmed. Do beware."

Harry growled angrily before stalking out of the room. "Yeah, what he said." Ron muttered. When he reached the door he turned again, "And this time, I do think you're a crazy old bat." He slammed the door behind him.

Dumbledore merely chuckled lightly at the boys. "Ah yes, young love." He stated once more before turning to the piles of Order of the Phoenix documents that he needed to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for being so patient with me and my inability to stick to something. Hopefully you enjoyed it, there is another one or two chapters on the dinner, I'm not too sure.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
